You're the One
by xSlytherclaWx
Summary: The sequel to Stuck in the Future. Edmund misses his true love, who just happens to live in modern America. How can he see her from Aslan’s Country? Well, maybe just ask the Lion himself. EdLise. DISONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Stuck in the Future 2:**_

**_You're the One_**

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter One**_

**_.: Author's .:. Note :. Here it is: The sequel to Stuck in the Future! Okay so first off: If you haven't read SITF, I highly suggest you do so… and there should be an update on Dance with Me soon. If you don't read the prequel to this, you will be highly confused. Okay, well, let's see, what else? Oh! If you don't feel like reading all of Stuck in the Future, read the epilogue at least… please? Okay so: On with the story!_**

**The Real Narnia: Cair Paravel: 8 June: 3:22 PM**

King Edmund was sitting on a balcony off of a tower at Cair Paravel. He hadn't seen Lise for four years, and it seemed wrong to enjoy everything while Lise wasn't here.

King Peter, Queen Lucy and Queen Susan had been looking for him and finally found him.

"Edmund, you look upset. What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

Edmund didn't say anything.

"It's Lise I suppose." Eustace had come up with Jill.

Edmund nodded.

"Maybe we can ask Aslan's help," Jill suggested.

"D'you think we could?" Edmund asked hopefully.

"It can't hurt, after all, Jill and I asked to go into Narnia (when we rescued Rilian) and He let us in. Maybe He'll let you see Lise."

"It sounds doubtful," Susan said.

"We must try it then," Peter decided.

So all six went to the tapestry of Aslan in the room on the highest level of the tower.

"How exactly do we get it to work?" Edmund asked.

"Er, I don't know exactly," Eustace told him.

"We could just ask Him," Jill suggested.

"I suppose that's the best idea," Lucy concluded.

"So let's do it," Susan prompted.

So Peter just stood there and asked Aslan if they could go and see Lise. He gave reasons and didn't stop talking until the tapestry came alive.

The first thing it did was laugh. A very Aslan-like laugh.

"Children," He started, for it was Aslan Himself, "I understand that you wish to see Elizabeth. You do understand if you go, it will be like starting another life. You will be prepared this time. You will have all the information you may need. You may not get back to Cair Paravel until Elizabeth dies, so there is no going back. Do you truly wish to go? Do all of you truly wish to go?"

"I know I do, sir," Edmund said to him.

"I do also. I miss Liza," Lucy said second.

"I do wish to see my old friends again," Susan considered it for a moment, "I'll go as well."

"As will I," Peter decided.

"I've always wanted to see this girl, I want to go, how about you Jill?" Eustace looked hopefully at his best friend.

"Of course! It shall be amazing fun!"

"Then I bid you all to bed," Aslan said, and then suddenly, the tapestry was just a tapestry again.

"I'll never get used to this queer place," Jill decided as she and Eustace walked to their rooms together (they were in the same corridor).

"Sure you will!" Eustace told her. "Here's where you go in. G'night Jill!"

They had reached Jill's room.

"Night Eustace." Jill said, then she went in her room, and went to sleep. But she never knew what would happen once she woke up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**America: June 18th, 2008: 7:30 A.M. **

What is it about one's birthday that makes one awake so early? The answer may never be known, but nineteen-year-old Lise Summerfield pondered it as she made her way to her bathroom to take a shower.

When she got out, she put on the clothes she had laid out for herself the night before (a white cami and a plum boho tiered skirt). She then went downstairs to find the whole couch covered in presents and Lecia sitting on the loveseat.

"What..."

"Yeah your loving Love fans have kept me awake with this since 1:00."

"Oh. Sorry Lece."

"No problem, just payback from when my fans kept you awake since 2:00 on my birthday."

"Fine. Want any breakfast?"

"Had it. By the way, I heard some strange sounds last night when I was trying to sleep. Sounds like they were coming from the guest rooms."

"I'll check it out," Lise said, then she went upstairs and opened the door to the guest bedroom and was met with a huge surprise.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Lucy! Susan! What're you doing here?"

"I don't know. But don't wake Jill."

"Jill? How old are you Lu?"

"Almost nineteen."

"How about you, Su?"

"Twenty-one."

"That means Edmund… Oh my gosh! Is Edmund here?"

"I don't know, but Eustace is," Lucy laughed. "I could hear him snoring."

Susan and Lise laughed.

"I'll go wake them. Wake Jill."

"Alright. See you."

"Then come downstairs."

"We will."

Lise went next door to the boys room. She knocked on the door.

"Hullo?" came Edmund's voice.

"Ed!"

"Lise? Lise!" Lise heard footsteps hurriedly making their way to the door. When it opened, Lise could see Edmund's face.

"Oh Ed!" Lise said, and then she kissed him. "Oh I missed you so much Eddy!"

"I missed you too Lise." Edmund stepped out of the door.

Lise was surprised to see that he was wearing perfectly modern clothes. Now that she thought about it, so had Lucy and Susan.

"Edmund, are you going to leave again?"

"Not for a while. Aslan said so."

"Good. So, can I come in?'

"If you don't mind Eustace snoring and Peter talking in his sleep, then sure."

"I don't."

"Then, will you please come in?"

"I'd love to."

Once they were, inside, they could see that Eustace had woken up.

"Who are you?"

"Lise and you must be Eustace."

"Yeah. Edmund's only told us all about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, he has. He told us about the prank calls even."

"That _was_ funny. By the way, Eustace, how old are you and Jill?"

"Sixteen. Jill's almost sixteen. Her birthday is the nineteenth."

"Of June?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Today's the eighteenth."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Lise! It's your birthday?" Edmund half asked half exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"Wait here, I hope it made it. Yes!" Edmund pulled something out of his travel bag.

"Edmund, what is that?" Lise asked him.

"Your present. Open it."

"Okay," Lise said as she started peeling away at the wrapping, which Lise could tell was Narnian. When she finished, she saw a small trunk. "Edmund, you didn't!" Lise exclaimed. She opened the trunk and found her favorite Narnian gowns (her emerald one, her forest green one, her ruby one, and her gold one), and several pairs of slippers. "You did! Oh Ed!" Lise said, and then she wrapped him into a huge hug.

"Hullo Lise," came a familiar voice.

"Peter! Oh my gosh! I so forgot! Breakfast!"

Lise put the trunk into her room and led them downstairs to the dining room, where there was a huge breakfast on the table.

"How'd you get all of those presents, Lise?" Edmund asked her.

"I'm famous now. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah."

"Lise, the rest of Love will be over for breakfast." Alicia reminded her.

"Lece, the noise was them! Edmund, Lucy, Susan, Peter, Jill, and Eustace! All of them!"

"Jill and Eustace?"

"Yeah."

"Who's Love?" Edmund asked.

"My band, you know, the one that made me famous."

"Lecia, you look, different," Lucy observed.

"I'm an author and artist now. I use your art for inspiration."

"I'm famous too?"

"Only after 1947."

"Lucy's artwork! Lise look at this!" Edmund reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Lucy made this. It's you and me."

"He's mad about that thing, like it's you. I drew it when we went back… four years ago."

"And you kept it?"

"Yeah."

"Let's have tea. I'm parched," Eustace said.

"Alright," Lise said.

So they sat down at the kitchen table (they had a kitchen and a dining room table), and drank tea until the doorbell rang.

_**.: Author's .:. Note :. My first chapter and probably my longest. Have any advice? That's what reviewing is for.**_

_**Pippa**_

_**A. K. A.**_

_**NarnianAslan**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Stuck in the Future 2:**_

_**You're the One**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Summary: The sequel to Stuck in the Future. Edmund misses the love of his life, who just happens to live in modern America. How can he see her from Aslan's Country? Well, maybe just ask the Lion himself.**_

_**.: Author's .:. Note :. Here it is: The sequel to Stuck in the Future! Okay so first off: If you haven't read SITF, I highly suggest you do so… and there should be an update on Dance with Me soon. If you don't read the prequel to this, you will be highly confused. Okay, well, let's see, what else? Oh! If you don't feel like reading all of Stuck in the Future, read the epilogue at least… please? Okay so: On with the story**_

Olivia 'Liv' Thurston, Catherine 'Catie' Fonda, and Nicole 'Nicky' Scranton stood outside of Lise Summerfield's house.

"Liv, ring the doorbell please?" Nicky asked her friend.

"Sure." Olivia reached out and rang the doorbell.

In a moment, Lise was at the door.

"Happy Birthday!" Nicky, Catie, and Olivia exclaimed.

"Hi guys. Um, we may have an, er, situation."

"_Please_ don't tell me you still believe in Harry Potter and you've heard rapping at the windows," Liv said.

"No! Though that would be cool. Liv, think fifth grade."

"Oh no. Not Narnia! You were kidding when you told me you had gone right?"

"Well, not exactly. But I need your help."

"I'm up for it," Catie said.

"As am I," Nicky added.

"Count me in, but if you're lying…"

"I'm not. Come on in," Lise said, and opened the door.

"Can we eat yet? I'm starved," Eustace pleaded once they were in.

"No, we need to open all of these presents first."

"Okay. So, cue music, Lecia. Ashlee Simpson _I Am Me_. I love that one."

So Lecia played the music and Lise started to open her presents. She mostly got new clothes, books, and CD's. She left her letters to open later.

Then, all eleven of them sat down to eat breakfast at the dining room table.

"Lise! This food is Narnian!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah. I know."

"How ever did you get the recipes?" Susan asked.

"I spent some time in the kitchen, as you all know, and wrote them down in my composition book."

"And you had everything?" Edmund asked.

"Well, I substituted a few things. Like no meat."

"Ten years in Narnia yet still no meat, I don't get it," Peter said.

Lise smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

When everyone was finished, Lise cleared away the plates. Then, Liv, Catie, and Nicky had to leave, leaving Lecia and Lise to spend the rest of the day with the Narnians.

"So, we need to enroll you in school. Well just Jill and Eustace. But you are here to stay so a fake letter won't do it this time."

"Aslan said we'd have everything we need," Jill pointed out.

"Then we must register you," Lecia decided.

"I don't think that'll be necessary. Aslan said they'd have _everything_ that means they're probably already registered," Lise told her.

"You _are_ right, but how will they get there?"

"Land Rover, maybe?" Lise asked.

"Oh. Okay, because everyone will be driven in a _Land Rover_ by a famous member of _Love_. That'll work perfectly," Lecia said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Then the bus. You two are okay with the bus, right?"

"I think so. _They're _not here are they?" Eustace asked cautiously.

"No. The school is coeducational but not totally without punishment. There's expulsion, suspension, detention, and more."

"So they're not?"

"No. Adela Pennyfather and her stupid little followers are old people now."

"How'd…?"

"I read. Your adventures are a book now. Remember that C. S. Lewis person?"

"Yeah, he asked us all sorts of queer things," Eustace noted.

"He was a friend of Professor Kirke's right?" Susan asked.

"I think so. Anyway, he used the things he learned from you to write a book on your adventures. Well a whole series of seven chronicles really."

"Really? That book you showed to us in Narnia, but would never let us read?" Lucy inquired.

"Yes, that book."

"Queer," Edmund said.

"Oh and about that. Say 'weird' instead of 'queer' now."

"Why?"

"Well you want to fit in, don't you?"

"Yeah,"

"Just say it."

"Okay. Who's up for ice cream cake?"

Everyone wanted some, so Lise led them to the kitchen and got the huge ice cream cake out of the freezer and thawed it out for a bit. Then, she gave everyone a slice. Eustace and Jill agreed that it was most delicious (the rest had had it before).

They then watched movies until Jill wanted to go to sleep. Then, Eustace decided that it would be a good idea to get Jill some presents.

So, Lecia stayed home to make sure Jill didn't get up, and the others went shopping.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day, Jill woke up to find that everyone was already downstairs. Except for Eustace, Jill knew because she could hear him snoring. She decided to wake him up.

She got up, got dressed, and knocked on Eustace's door.

The snoring stopped.

"Eustace, get up."

"Huh?"

"Get up, or I will open the door," Jill said to him.

The only response was a snore.

"I'm coming in," Jill warned.

She opened the door, and found Eustace asleep.

"Eustace get up!"

"Wha- Jill! Bloody Hell! What are you doing in here?"

"Is that my happy birthday wish?"

"No, no, Happy Birthday, Jill. Now can I go back to sleep?"

"No, you have to get up and get dressed."

"With you in here?"

"Eww, no. I'll wait outside."

"Alright then."

"You'd better stay up," Jill said and then walked out of the room.

Eustace watched her leave, her shoulder-length and dark blonde hair flowing behind her. She closed the door.

_She looks beautiful today._

He shook his dark brunette head.

"Why'd I just think that?" He asked himself aloud.

"Are you changing?" Eustace heard Jill's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, one minute."

He quickly got dressed and opened the door.

"Let's go downstairs then?" Eustace asked.

"Alright," Jill responded and the two walked downstairs together.

_**.: Author's .:. Note :. Okay that was originally supposed to be about three pages long. Okay. Well, then, I will update, if you review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Stuck in the Future 2:**_

_**You're the One**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

**_Chapter Three_**

_**Summary: The sequel to Stuck in the Future. Edmund misses the love of his life, who just happens to live in modern America. How can he see her from Aslan's Country? Well, maybe just ask the Lion himself.**_

_**.: Author's .:. Note :. Here it is: The sequel to Stuck in the Future! Okay so first off: If you haven't read SITF, I highly suggest you do so… and there should be an update on Dance with Me soon. If you don't read the prequel to this, you will be highly confused. Okay, well, let's see, what else? Oh! If you don't feel like reading all of Stuck in the Future, read the epilogue at least… please? Okay so: On with the story**_

When Jill and Eustace came down, Jill was surprised to see that the dining room table was covered with presents, with Edmund and Lise sitting on the loveseat in the family room.

"Er, where is everyone?" Jill asked as she and Eustace walked down the stairs.

"Lecia and Lucy are writing on the computers in the office (we have two), Susan is off in my car getting chocolate cake for you, I figured since we have so much ice cream cake left over, why not get some chocolate cake? And Peter took my Land Rover to see Catie at her house."

"So basically, it's just us four?" Eustace asked.

"Yeah, 'cause you know as well as I that interrupting Lucy when she's writing is like waking a great white shark," Edmund said, careful not to say dragon.

"And Lecia won't even notice you. You can try and go scream, but it won't work," Lise pointed out.

"How about tempting her with a brand new notebook and sketch pad?" Eustace asked.

"Nope. Nothing. Except maybe if her manga and anime came to life. That'd be creepy." Lise shuddered.

"That it would, Lizzie," Edmund said to herm putting his arm around her.

"So," Jill started before they could do anything else, "Are all of theses presents really for me?"

"Yeah, we went shopping last night. You can open mine now if you want to," Lise said to her.

"Thanks, but I'd rather wait. When'd Su leave?"

"About, what would you say, Lizzie?" Edmund turned to Lise.

"Er, about twenty minutes ago."

"So she'll be back soon?"

"Yeah," Edmund and Lise both answered.

"How'd you get Eustace up, Jill?" Edmund asked.

"Well, I kind of, er, um, I,"

"She went into the room and yelled 'Eustace get up' in my face."

"It was the only way to get him up."

"I believe you, Jill," Lise said, "Edmund can be a pain sometimes too."

"So can Peter. He's worse than me," Edmund tried to defend himself.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Ed," Lise told him.

"Did you have to share a room with him for ten years?"

"Five of which you can hardly remember? No, But I shared a room with you for six Narnian years," Lise pointed out.

"Okay, so when will Lu and Lecia be out of their mental state of mind?" Eustace asked.

"They should be normal pretty soon," Lise guessed.

"Hi Jill, Hey Eustace," came Lucy's voice.

"Hey guys," Alicia was following.

"Hi Lu, Hi Lecia," Jill greeted.

"'Lo Lucy, Lecia," Eustace greeted.

"Jill, I have something for you. But as Peter and Susan aren't here, I'll put it on the table." Lecia placed a wrapped box on the table.

"I'm here!" Susan was back with a cake in hand. She put it on the kitchen table. "Peter was right behind me down the road, so he'll be here soon."

As soon as Susan had finished her sentence, there was a knock at the door. Lise answered it. She found Peter and Lila. Yes, Lila.

"Lila! What the heck are you doing here?"

Upon hearing her name, everyone rushed to the foyer.

"Well, I had seen Peter the night before he left, and when I didn't see him the next morning, I asked Aslan where he had gone, and Aslan just asked me if I'd like to join him. I said yes, and the next thing I knew, I was at Catie's house with Peter."

"Really? Odd," Edmund observed.

"It is," Lise agreed.

"That's Aslan, though, isn't it?" Lucy said.

"Yes, but does anyone _really_ ever know what Aslan's purpose for doing things is?" Susan asked.

"No, no one ever does," Peter said.

"Do let's eat the cake now!" Jill said, breaking the serious mood (quite intentionally).

"I think Jill is right, what we need right now is some cake," Eustace said, agreeing with Jill.

"Alright, I can see you two are hungry. And to be honest, so am I. What d'you think Ed? Cake sounds good right?" Lise turned to Edmund.

"Yeah, it does."

"I'm up for it, Lu? Su? Peter? Lila?" Lecia asked the others, who all nodded.

"Okay then. Let's eat!" Eustace said.

Everyone walked into the kitchen, Lecia lit the candles, and everyone sang to Jill. Then, everyone had a slice of cake.

When that was done, Susan decided it was a good time to open presents, the time being about noon.

Jill was very excited about this.

When it was over, Jill had gotten presents from everyone.

From Eustace, Jill got a stereo that played CD's and four CD's (Love's debut (Peace and Power), Natasha Beddingfield (Unwritten), and Ashlee Simpson (I Am Me), and Anna Nalick (Wreck of the Day))

From Lucy, Jill got a gift card to the mall ("Trust me, it has _a lot_ of things you'll like") and a drawing of Aslan.

From Susan, Jill got two books (_The Chronicles of Narnia_, and _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_).

From Lise and Edmund, Jill got a laptop computer ("So you can write and go online, you can even play games!" Lise had said.)

And from Peter and Lila, Jill got two CD's (_Music Inspired by: The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe_, and _Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe Soundtrack_), Two Aslans (an Aslan figurine, and an Aslan plush lion) and A _The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe _computer game ("It all goes with Lucy, Susan, Edmund, and Lise's gifts" Peter told her).

From Lecia, Jill had gotten a brand new bound Journal/Sketchbook and a set of 50 colored pencils and a brand new fountain pen.

Jill thanked them all and went upstairs to put all of her presents away.

_**.: Author's .:. Note :. Thank you to my reviewers! I just want to say that I have gotten over 1,000 hits for Stuck in The Future. Thank you to all that have read it! (Yes, I am being nice today)**_

_**Pippa**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Stuck in the Future 2:**_

_**You're the One**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Summary: The sequel to Stuck in the Future. Edmund misses the love of his life, who just happens to live in modern America. How can he see her from Aslan's Country? Well, maybe just ask the Lion himself.**_

_**.: Author's .:. Note :. Here it is: The sequel to Stuck in the Future! Okay so first off: If you haven't read SITF, I highly suggest you do so… and there should be an update on Dance with Me soon. If you don't read the prequel to this, you will be highly confused. Okay, well, let's see, what else? Oh! If you don't feel like reading all of Stuck in the Future, read the epilogue at least… please? Okay so: On with the story**_

**America: September 6th 2008: 11:00 AM**

The rest of the summer was spent getting everyone used to the future and America in general (which I probably don't need to tell you is not an easy task).

Some days they went to the beach, but they mostly stayed at home.

But now, Jill and Eustace had started school, and everyone was at work.

Jill and Eustace were semi-popular, and they remained friends.

On this particular day, Eustace and Jill were enjoying lunch. Eustace could not help but keep glancing at Jill when she wasn't looking. By now, he was sure he fancied her, but he wouldn't tell anyone.

Jill, on the other hand, apparently just thought of Eustace as a friend.

"Eustace, what's wrong?" Jill asked.

"What d'you mean?"

"Why do you never talk to me anymore, and I'm sure you avoid me in the hallways."

_I can't tell her that I fancy her. But I can't tell her a lie to her face. I can't let her get mad at me either. What do I do? _Eustace asked himself.

"It's nothing."

"I'm pretty sure this is something, Eustace."

"I can't tell you. I wish I could, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't Jill. It would ruin our friendship."

"Oh. It's fine then," Jill said quietly.

"Jill, I really wish I could tell you. I really do, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I told you, Jill. It'd ruin our friendship. Our friendship means more to me than anything. You're my best friend, Jill. Please understand."

"I'll try to. But Eustace,"

"Yeah?"

Jill looked at him in the eyes.

"Don't avoid me anymore."

"I won't. I promise, Jill."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

3:00 PM

When they got home (they walked home every day), Jill went up to her room and opened a diary program on her computer. She looked at all of the past entries, and thought about them. Then, she closed the program, and shut down the laptop.

Jill went and lied on her bed. She took the Aslan plush Peter had given her and looked at him in the eyes.

_Why was he looking at me like that?_ She thought, remembering the look in Eustace's eyes when she looked into them. There had been something Jill couldn't place. The look he gave her left her unsettled.

A knock at the door abruptly shook Jill from her thoughts. Jill got up, and placed Aslan on her bed.

"Come in!"

The door opened, it was Eustace.

"Hey," he started,

"Hi."

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, it's just- I really can't tell you. I would love to, but I can't. Understand that you're my best friend, and I can't let my stupid actions make me loose you. Please understand, Jill. I couldn't bear to not have you as a friend. Or else, I might just turn back in to the monster I used to be. Please forgive me for not telling you."

"Of course I forgive you. And I won't stop being your friend. Ever. That I promise you. Even if one of us moves a million miles away, I'll always be your friend."

"Thanks Jill."

"I mean it. If you need anything, any kind of help, tell me."

Eustace smiled.

"I will. I'm not an idiot."

"Well," Jill started,

"Hey!" Eustace said, smiling.

"Just kidding."

"You'd better be. Well, I'm going to go. See you."

"Bye."

Eustace left and closed the door, still smiling.

Jill lied back on her bed. She thought of his eyes just then, normally happy and a silvery shade of grey, today they looked, well, different. As if he really wanted to tell her what it was, but couldn't. Jill could tell that they held sadness. She just could. There was regret in them too.

_But what else?_ Jill asked herself, _What else is in his eyes?_

Before Jill knew it, she was asleep.

She woke up around five, and remembered only bits of her dream. And strangely, the only bits she could remember were of she and Eustace.

_That's it then,_ Jill thought grimly, _I must fancy my best friend._

_**.: Author's .:. Note :. Oh it killed me to write the first conversation. It really did. I was biting my lip and telling myself, "Oh you can't write this," But I did. So I made up for it by making Jill realize she fancies Eustace, rather than you guys finding that out yourselves in a later chapter. That's all I think…. Yeah… That's it.**_

_**Pippa**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Stuck in the Future 2:**_

_**You're the One**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Summary: The sequel to Stuck in the Future. Edmund misses the love of his life, who just happens to live in modern America. How can he see her from Aslan's Country? Well, maybe just ask the Lion himself.**_

_**.: Author's .:. Note :. Here it is: The sequel to Stuck in the Future! Okay so first off: If you haven't read SITF, I highly suggest you do so… and there should be an update on Dance with Me soon. If you don't read the prequel to this, you will be highly confused. Okay, well, let's see, what else? Oh! If you don't feel like reading all of Stuck in the Future, read the epilogue at least… please? Okay so: On with the story**_

**America: December 15, 2008**

Jill was relieved to find that she had no more dreams of her and Eustace.

Eustace, on the other hand, was not so lucky. He dreamt of kissing Jill every night. I won't lie and say he hated these dreams (He actually liked them, he just believed Jill didn't like him as more than a friend), but they made him rather uncomfortable around Jill.

Every time Eustace was around, Jill would have to bite her lip to keep herself from saying anything idiotic. She even thought she caught Eustace stealing a glance at her once (he had looked embarrassed and had said nothing in his defense).

Every time he was around her, Eustace had to resist the urge to make his dreams real by kissing her, or brushing a lock of hair out of her face. He was almost caught smiling at Jill in a more than friendly way more than once. He so wanted to tell her how he felt, but he didn't, in fear that she wouldn't fancy him in return; and that would ruin their friendship.

_Better friends than nothing_, Eustace kept telling himself.

The Christmas Talent Show was the next day, and Eustace had secretly signed up to sing Tyler Hilton's _Pink and Black_ (AN: it's a really good song).

Unbeknownst to him, Jill had signed up as well (not telling him, of course), to sing Ashlee Simpson's _Dancing Alone_.

The story to Eustace picking _Pink and Black_, or even thinking about signing up for the talent show, is that he had finally told two people about his fancy for Jill; Edmund and Lise.

_** FLASHBACK **_

"So, Eustace, why did you ask to talk to us?" Edmund asked his cousin and friend. Eustace had asked to talk to them in the room he, Edmund, and Peter shared.

"Well, I, er…" Eustace dropped his voice down to a whisper, "I fancy Jill."

Lise smiled. "I knew it. So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, I just needed to tell someone."

"How long have you been doing 'nothing' Eustace?" Edmund asked.

"Er, since her birthday. I thought she looked beautiful, and it just got bigger from there."

"Moron," Lise muttered under her breath, and then aloud she said, "Why don't you enter the talent show you told us was going on? I have a bunch of CD's you can borrow. karaoke CD's are perfect for this."

"I like that Hilton guy. He sings like me."

"Alright, Tyler Hilton. I think you'd be best with _Pink and Black_," Lise decided.

"_Pink and Black_?" Eustace repeated.

"Two of Jill's favorite colors and it's an 'I love you' song," Lise told him.

"I said I fancy Jill, not love her."

"I'm not stupid you know," Lise told him.

"I think what Lizzie means to say is that we can see it in your eyes. It's the same look I had when I was in love with Lise, and didn't tell her yet. Then I asked her to court me, and I realized she loved me too," Edmund said.

"But I can't love her!"

"What do you dream about?" Edmund asked.

Eustace turned red. "Kissing her," he said, barely letting the words escape his mouth.

"What d'you want to do around her?" Edmund asked him.

"Er, um, do I really have to tell you?"

"Yes," Edmund said.

Eustace's voice dropped to a whisper again. "Well, I want to kiss her when I'm around her."

"So," Edmund started, "Do _you_ think you love her? Think of what you've told us."

Eustace's face paled. "I do, don't I?"

"You tell me."

"I love Jill.

"Knew you did," Lise said.

"Why don't we go downstairs and get something to eat?" Edmund suggested.

So they all went downstairs and Lise and Edmund ate, for Eustace felt that he couldn't eat.

_** END FLASHBACK **_

Eustace had practiced the song with both the normal CD, and the karaoke version, everyday.

When it came time for the talent show, Eustace was incredibly nervous. He stayed in the boys' dressing room until there was only one act before him, then he went to watch.

"Next up is Jill Pole," The announcer said, and Jill came on stage.

Eustace was wondering why she never told him. He saw Jill wore a black satin cap sleeved top, and a black knee-length tulle skirt with black strappy heels.

The music stared and Jill began to sing.

"Nobody's gonna hold me back. It's Friday night, I feel alright."

Eustace found that Jill actually sounded a bit like Ashlee Simpson.

"Nobody's gonna bring me down. It's my life, and I'm doing fine."

Eustace was more impressed with Jill than he was before.

"Don't you know I wanna play? So take me on a holiday."

He was confused at the same time.

"So here I am, looking pretty for you. They come and go, so many faces, its no use. So I'm dancing alone, dreaming solo. Cause your love's the one worth waiting for. It's just like Heaven."

_Why this song?_ Eustace asked himself.

"Nobody's gonna break my heart, and hurt me like they did before. No one can even get that part. Not until I know it's deep."

Eustace could tell Jill's confidence was building. She stood up straighter and sang louder.

"Can't you come and take me away? Take me to another place?"

Eustace caught her looking at him. He smiled.

"So here I am, looking pretty for you. They come and go, so many faces, but its no use. So I'm dancing alone, dreaming solo. Cause your love's the one worth waiting for. It's just like Heaven."

Jill smiled back.

"Can you hurry up? Can you feel my love? I'm burning up, I'm so hot, I'm so hot, I'm so hot."

Eustace notice Jill's hair and makeup was done like Ashlee's on the CD cover.

"Dancing alone, dreaming alone. So here I am, looking pretty for you. They come and go, no one else here will do. So I'm dancing alone, dreaming solo. Cause your love's the one waiting for. It's just like Heaven."

He smiled broader.

"Like Heaven. Cause your love's the one worth waiting for. You're the one worth waiting for. I'm dancing alone, I'm dancing alone, I'm dancing alone, I'm dancing alone, I'm dancing alone."

Jill was finished. Applause filled the auditorium. Jill thanked them and then went back stage. Eustace smiled at her, and she smiled back.

The announcer then went back onstage and introduced Eustace, who went onstage.

Jill was surprised. She stayed to listen.

The music started.

"So, yea, you said you heard this one. Maybe lived it twice. But with bias on my side."

Jill thought for a second on whose song he was singing.

"I swear I've got a different one, to be laid to line, and with a dime for your advice."

_Someone who's CD Lise has. Oh, I know this song! Who is it by? _Jill asked herself.

"You never saw a man make a fist and grab so fast. He said 'Good luck you know you better just forget it. Cause love is never in the same place that you left it' Yea."

_Tyler Hilton! Yes, that's it! **Pink and Black**_

"I said 'you wouldn't understand, this was long-term love.' She was perfectly described. 'And what she wore when we last met, it was pink and black. A study in scarlet up inside'."

Jill realized how odd it was that the name of the song Eustace was singing was two of her favorite colors.

"You never saw a man with bigger eyes that understand. He said 'Good luck you know you better just forget it. Cause love is never in the same place that you left it'. Yea."

She wondered if Eustace knew this.

"You never saw a man with bigger eyes that understand. He said 'Good luck you know you better go and get it. Cause love is never in the same place if you left it'. Yea, yea, yea. He said 'good luck you know you better go and get her. Cause love is never in the same place if you left her'. Yea."

Eustace was done.

The audience again applauded loudly.

Eustace thanked them, and rushed off stage, nearly running into Jill.

"Oh, er, hi Jill. Let's go get changed, I'll meet you outside. We can walk home together. I was the last act."

Jill nodded and then Eustace headed to the boy's dressing room, changed out of his Elvis t-shirt, and put on a plain tan one.

He grabbed his bag, put on his coat, and then went outside to wait for Jill.

Jill came less than ten minutes later, wearing a black t-shirt and her black coat, with jeans, carrying her bag.

"Hi Eustace," Jill said as they began walking toward Lise's house. It began to snow (though it had snowed earlier, leaving the whole place covered in it).

"Hey Jill."

"I never knew you were going to be in the talent show. You were amazing. You actually sounded like Tyler Hilton."

"Thanks, but you sounded more like Ashlee than I ever will sound like Tyler," Eustace told her.

"Not true, but thanks anyway."

"So, why that song?"

"Oh you want to know why I chose that song. Because," Jill said to him.

"You won't tell me?"

"Not likely."

"Please, Jill?" Eustace pleaded.

"Fine, because it reflects me."

"Dancing alone?" Eustace guessed.

"No, waiting for the perfect guy."

"Oh. I see," said Eustace, thoroughly believing Jill liked him only as a friend.

There was an awkward but brief silence.

"So, what will he be like?" Eustace asked, in an attempt to break the silence.

"Who?"

"Your perfect guy."

"Oh. Looks aren't so important, he should be handsome though. He needs to be able to treat me as an equal, and he needs to be good to me," Jill explained.

"Would you tell him about Narnia?"

"Who said he wouldn't know about Narnia?"

"Tirian?" Eustace guessed.

"No."

"Rilian?" Eustace guessed again.

"No, and not Caspian. I can't get the image of him as an old man out of my head."

Eustace chuckled at this.

"Not Edmund because he has Lise."

"Right," Jill told him.

"And not Peter because he's got Lila, and he's six years older than you."

"Right."

"So that leaves…" Eustace ticked off his fingers and was surprised that there was only one finger left. "Me? You think that _I'm_ your perfect guy?" Eustace stopped in the now heavy snowfall.

"Yes and yes. I think I might love you, Eustace." Jill stopped as well.

"Good," Eustace said decisively.

"Why?" Jill was puzzled.

"Because I love you too. I just never thought you'd ever fancy me, let alone love me. You're out of my league. You're beautiful and graceful, and I'm average and clumsy."

"You're not average Eustace, you're very handsome. And as for your clumsiness, it's part of what makes you Eustace Scrubb, and the boy of my dreams."

Eustace smiled.

Jill smiled back.

"Jill?" Eustace asked her.

"What?"

"D'you think you might want to date me?"

"I dunno."

"Please? I'll beg right here and now, Jill, don't think I won't."

"Though that _would_ be entertaining, I have to say yes. I'll date you."

Eustace smiled more broadly, and leaned in to kiss Jill, who returned the kiss full-heartedly.

When they were done, they continued to walk home in comfortable silence.

Eustace let Jill in, once they had reached the house. It was empty save for Lise and Edmund who were sitting on the couch.

**_.: Author's .:. Note :. Aww how sweet! Such a cute couple. For more of Jill/Eustace, check out my story _Dance with Me_, or do a search for Jill and Eustace. Okay, well I think that was my longest chapter, and might be my longest chapter. SEVEN printed pages This chapter. K. well I should go._**

_**Pippa**_


End file.
